schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Franklin Alex Parks
Franklin Parks aka Alex Parks is from the Second season of The School of Our's (Blog Series). He is known for being the athletic, goofy white-boy from Maryland. Alex's first name is Franklin which was stated when the math teacher, Ms Scholz was doing attendance. Alex said that Franklin is is fist name and Alex is his middle name, and he likes to go by Alex. Alex is originally from Maryland, but moved to Newark Delaware to attend Kirk Middle School As of April 2016, Alex is now a Chaplin in his military unit The School of Our's: Kirk Middle School Alex In episode 2, Alex met Duane in the Lunch line. Alex turned around and just saw Duane standing Behind him and Alex was so nice and introduced hisself to Duane. Saying "hey, I'm Alex". Duane and Alex were friends afterwards. Duane and Alex had all classes, Math, ELA, Social Studies, Science, Gym, and CMP. Duane and Alex were in the same math class, and while Ms. scholz was taking attendance, she said "Franklin Parks". And Alex said "here". Duane was confused, and asked Alex. He told Duane that Alex is really his middle but he likes to be called it. He didn't like Franklin. In Social Studies, Duane, Alex, Brian, and Tayla sat together in a table, Ms. Tyson had a assignment that required a partner. Duane didn't know anyone, luckily, Alex asked to be partners with him. Couple weeks later, In math Alex was really open minded enough to tell the table able that his mom woke him up out of bed when he had morning wood. He said it was so awkward. In ELA, there was assignment to write a assay, Ms. Hunt used Disney character for an example, and Duane thought that it had to be a Disney princess, so he chooses the Little Mermaid. Alex saw Duane's paper and told him Duane had some ment gum, and Dymond and Jakeila wanted it. So Duane had a devious plan to mess with Alex, he told them if they wanted gum, they would have to go beat up Alex, So Dymond and Jakeila did just that. They ran over to Alex and was play hitting him softly, with Alex getting annoyed by it. They ran back over to Duane to get their gum Duane promised, them. Alex saw Duane give them gym and then Duane looked at him with a evil smile. So, The sub told everyone to do some book work, the class is quiet. Alex had asked to go to the bathroom, and on his way out, Alex smacked Duane's head so hard the whole class heard it. Duane's mouth is wide open, Alex said sorry because the sub was looking at him. Dymond told Duane that he should have beat him up for that. But Duane had a mental plan for him. In CMP class, everyone would leave their folders with class work, and other important stuff on their desk when they leave. So Duane waited until Alex left, went back to his desk and took his folder and left the class. In homeroom, Duane opened his folder, going through his stuff, and then discarded the whole thing in the trash. The next couple day, Alex couldn't find his folder, Ms. Morris told him he should have out his folder in the class locker. Duane is sitting in the row in front with a evil smile. In ELA, Duane hangs with Declan, Talkinb about Alex and Tahiru. Alex hears it and tells Tahiru. Then, the 4 starts a war. Tahiru is throwing broken crayons and pencils at Duane and Declan. Alex told Tahiru that he has his back if he gets caught. Duane Told Declan that even though a pencil didn't hit him, he is going to act like it did and tell the teacher. Declan thought that idea was genius. Duane starts rubbing his eye to get it watery and red, and then he just acts out he's in pain. Tahiru and Alex are whispering, Tahiru is upset that he is trying to get them in trouble, but Alex has his back. Duane told Ms. hunt that he needs to go to the bathroom to wash out his eye, because a certain someone threw a crayon at him, Declan had yelled that Tahiru After New Years, 2011, In Social Studies the sits is changing and Ms. Tyson told everyone to stand up. She starts calling out names, one by one people are sittings down in new seats. Duane is waiting for his name and Alex is still waiting also, the last 4 people Duane, Alex, Nikita and Jorge sat in a group together. Originally, Duane sat next to Alex, but Alex didn't like Duane so he switched with Jorge. One day, jazmyn came, and was talking to Duane about Facebook, And Alex overheard it and told her Duane likes to start Facebook drama, and hack into accounts. Duane is beyond pissed and makes an argument with Alex, going back and fourth. Duane said Alex is just fat and insecure. Alex left. A couple day later, Duane wanted to get back at Alex, so Duane called over Tahiru and whispered in his ear,that he has a melted piece off chocolate and that they should smear it in his blue binder. Tahiru dislikes Alex now, and says that he is really annoying. After the end of class, Ms. Tyson is dismissing everyone by tables, and since Alex was sitting at the table closest to the door he was dismissed. Duane made sure him and Rahiru were the last people to leave, Duane told Tahiru to unwrap the truffle, but it was too hard, so Duane took it and he unwrapped it, opened Alex binder and smeared on this piece of paper. Duane and Tahiru walking out the classroom laughing. After lunch, Duane was in before Alex was, and Duane went to stand at his desk, which was across from the desk Alex was sitting at. Alex walks in, Duane's eyes is following him. He opened his binder and saw chocolate in his binder, Alex is all but happy, and looks at Duane to yell at him, and throws the piece of paper that has chocolate all over it at Duane. Alex is really upset, Lesandra is disappointed at Duane saying "why would you do that!?" Duane has the confused and scared look on his face, but Duane is pretty scared and hopes Alex wouldn't come to attack him. And Duane quickly walked to Ms. hunts ELA class. After Kirk Middle School After The School of Our's Kirk Middle School, Alex attended Tri-State christian Academy which is a private college prep school which is located in Elkton, Maryland Top 10 Most Memoribale Students Alex was one of the top 10 most memorable students from season 2, along with Brandyn Millsr. Where Are They Now? Alex will be featured in the 2016 Where Are They Now special. Which will be publishing in September 2016 In episode 7 Army Mom, Since Kirk middle school Alex attended Tri State Christian Academy in 2015 . During his senior year his was apart of the Baseball team. Once he graduated he decided to join the army. On September 30, 2015 he became a private in the United States Army. His official title is chaplains assistant. On November 17, he left for Bootcamp. On Thursday February 18, 2016 Alex graduated from Bootcamp in dentsvill, South Carolina. He got a new nickname, Billy. After being away from his family, he was able to spend his weekend watching movies, bowling and lunch. At the end of the end of the weekend he left to learn his job and do tests. He is schooling at AIT at Fort Jackson and graduated in April. 6/5 years ago Alex was a little chubby typical annoying kid, and evolved into a fit U.S. Soldier. In episode 8, Mentions Category:The School of Our's Category:Kirk Middle School Category:White Category:Boy Category:7th place Category:The School of Our's All Stars Category:Season 2 Category:The School of Our': Kirk Middle School